Detalhes
by viviii
Summary: ... mas tinha uma em especial que continuava a martelar em sua cabeça. O seu grande amor. E ela não era casada com ele.' LEIAM, POR FAVOR!


Personagens da J.K  
Imaginação minha.

* * *

Marlene sentou-se na cadeira bege com laterais de madeira escura. Seu robe rosa deslizou-se nas pernas delicadamente, e ela se apoiou na penteadeira com o braço, segurava seu rosto com a mão e observava a si própria no espelho. Seu anel de ouro brilhava, colocado na mão esquerda e junto á ela, uma promessa de ser fiel e feliz ao lado do marido. Mas seus olhos já não mostravam a mesma felicidade do que no dia do seu casamento. Nada mais era igual, Marlene havia amadurecido e com isso trazia mais responsabilidade a sua vida cotidiana. Em tempos de guerra então. Passava a maior parte do dia fora de casa, pesquisando, procurando e até combatendo as forças do mal. Ela era uma das integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. Às vezes tarde da noite, Marlene costumava abrir uma caixa de sapatos que guardara no armário. Lá ela armazenava suas melhores lembranças, desde criança até os dias atuais. Muitas delas ela esquecia, e para relembrar era só levantar a tampa. Mas tinha uma em especial que continuava a martelar em sua cabeça. O seu grande amor. E ela não era casada com ele.

Agora estava ela ali, a se apoiar e pensar nisso. Ela não o esquecia, parecia que _ele_ faria parte de sua vida pra sempre, como se não pudesse libertar-se. Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior, retirando o olhar do espelho e deixando-o vago. Nunca entendera bem o porque da separação, eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Havia, claro, detalhes tão pequenos de ambos que faziam as brigas nascerem de repente, e isso estava presente a toda hora, talvez fosse por causa disso que todo aquele encanto foi se desgastando. Marlene lembra que para esquecer das dores causadas por essa paixão, noivou-se logo após de sair do colégio. Via-o futuro marido todos os dias na hora do almoço, que era quando ele ia trabalhar. Ele parava na rua de sua casa, era cabeludo e usava jeans desbotado, aquilo fazia lembrar de Sirius quando saíam nos passeios para Hogsmead. Eram as mesmas características, o mesmo jeito de parar, a mesmo estilo de 'não estou nem aí'. Mas isso não a fez desistir, estava muito machucada por dentro. Casou-se um ano depois. Seu marido sempre falava palavras de amor ao seu ouvido quando esta, por sua vez, estava distraída, e essas doçuras traduzidas em palavras a transportava aos jardins de Hogwarts, quando ela estava abraçada junto á _ele_, de frente pro lago cristalino, e o ouvia dizer palavras tão pequenas, mas tão sinceras que ela se derretia por dentro. Mas seu marido não a fazia derreter, ela se sentia lisonjeada e adorava escuta-las, mas não provocava o mesmo sentimento que antigamente.

Olhou a gaveta ao seu lado. Suspirou fundo, desvinculou a mão e a abriu com a chave que tinha na mão momentos antes de sentar-se na cadeira. Destrancou-a e tirou os objetos de dentro, deixando apenas a gaveta vazia. Virou o rosto para trás, não queria que seu marido a visse fazendo aquilo. Então ela tirou o fundo da gaveta, revelando um esconderijo, onde ali tinha uma foto _dele_. Suas mãos pegaram o retrato com doçura. A moldura estava gasta, e a foto mexia-se. Sirius estava sentado em uma poltrona, com a perna direita apoiada no outro joelho. Se encostava com o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e olhava para o lado. Ele virava o rosto, e ao perceber que estava sendo fotografádo, expressa um sorriso magnífico. Marlene sentiu o sorriso invadir seu corpo e alma, apesar da foto ser em preto-e-branco, podia ver os olhos azuis marinhos á encararem, como se soubesse que ele a via. O silêncio do quarto foi interrompido por um soluço de Marlene, ela respirou pela boca, engolido o resto do choro que ainda estava por vir. Soltou a moldura na mesa da penteadeira e observava ele repetir a mesma cena centenas de vezes. Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto pálido e caiu sobre o retrato. Limpou-a rapidamente, e depois enxugou os olhos. Ela sentia btanta/b falta dele. Sentia falta dos beijos que nunca havia provado igual a tal. De sentir seus braços maiores sobre seu pescoço. De sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu, fazendo-a voar imaginariamente. De ouvir ele dizer palavras lindas ou então das suas reclamações sobre sua saia, alegando que estava muito curta. De vê-lo jogar Quadribol e arrasar no campo. De vê-lo estudar inutilmente, já que sempre pedia ajuda á ela. Ele era uma necessidade dela. Se ao menos eles tivessem dado mais uma chance ao romance. Se ele não tivesse traído e se ela tivesse perdoado, talvez eles estariam agora, deitados na cama, com apenas as luzes dos dois abajures acesas e conversando sobre o longo dia de trabalho.

A janela bateu e o vento entrou percorrendo o quarto de Marlene. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir o ar gélido em partes do seu corpo descobertas pelo robe. Algumas mechas do cabelo negro de Marlene dançaram junto a brisa, mas logo ela as ajeitou atrás da orelha. Agora ela tinha certeza, ele também estava pensando nela. Talvez ele estivesse na sala, usando apenas a calça do pijama e mostrando a quem quiser ver o físico perfeito. Talvez ele estivesse vendo também a foto que Marlene entregou a ele. Talvez os dois ainda estivessem ligados pela força maior, pelo amor, pelo sentimento verdadeiro. Com os olhos cheios d'água, Marlene coçou o nariz levemente arrebitado, e soluçando mais uma vez, um pouco mais alto. Segurou novamente o retrato nas mãos, levanto o rosto de Sirius em direção á boca. Beijou-o delicadamente, tornando a olha-lo com carinho. Passou um dos dedos sobre a face do maroto, sentindo tocar realmente em seu rosto. Abraçou-o e por ultimo murmurou ' Eu te amo Sirius'. Colocou o a foto na gaveta. Pegou a tampa do fundo falso, fechou e recolocou todos os objetos novamente. Trancou-a um pouco contra a vontade e segurou forte a chave. Com a outra mão, limpou os olhos que teimavam em deixar escorrer lágrimas, e então pode fechar os olhos mais tranqüilamente. A imagem que veio á sua cabeça foi o primeiro beijo deles. Sirius sentado perto de uma das arvores favoritas dela, segurando os joelhos. Marlene sorri ao ver ele tão quietinho e se aproxima, senta-se ao lado dele e pergunta o que houve. Sirius apenas vira o rosto, apreciando a menina ao seu lado como uma jóia rara, e diz que precisa dizer algo realmente importante. Ela fica um pouco assustada, teria acontecido alguma coisa? Ela afirma com a cabeça, dando confiança á ele lhe contar o assunto. 'Marlene, no começo eu te achava estranha, mas você é muito interessante'. Ela se surpreende pela cantada dele. Foi tão diferente de todas que havia escutado que logo em seguida beijou-o delicadamente e respondeu 'Eu te achava tão esperto, agora vejo que está caidinho por mim'. Ele solto a risada preferida dela, aquela qu te faz rir também. Ele concorda e juntos selaram mais um beijo. Marlene reabre os olhos, olhando ao redor. Aonde tinha vindo parar? Ela queria só ter a chance de voltar atrás e refazer tudo de novo. Do zero. Levantou-se da cadeira, afinal, existia alguém no mundo que não quisesse volta no tempo e desfazer a coisa errada? Era um erro que devia enfrentar todo dia, toda hora, todo minuto possível. Suspirou mais uma vez, encostou a cadeira, e seguiu em direção á cama. Seu marido só chegaria mais tarde, então ela tinha que se recolher. Deixou o robe na frente da cama e logo em seguida estava se ajeitando por debaixo das cobertas. Amanha seria um novo dia, iria visitar a família, pois estava de folga no trabalho. Não via a hora de reencontra-los e poder esquecer, nem se fosse um pouquinho, do Sirius. Mesmo ela sabendo que nunca o esqueceria, pois ele fazia parte do seu coração. Ele sempre seria seu grande amor.


End file.
